


Relief from the Cold

by JessTalksAlot



Series: The Lavellan Siblings [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Solavellan Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessTalksAlot/pseuds/JessTalksAlot
Summary: The aftermath of "In Your Heart Shall Burn," from Solas's POV primarily.  A peek into Solas's head when the Herald of Andraste is temporarily lost to the Inquisition.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford & Solas, Female Lavellan/Solas, Male Lavellan & Solas (Dragon Age), Solas & Varric Tethras
Series: The Lavellan Siblings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992487
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Relief from the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> **This contains spoilers for the "In Your Heart Shall Burn" main quest and the immediate aftermath of it!**
> 
> **This is your last chance to turn back to avoid spoilers!**

“Paya!”

Khash cried out for his sister as she ran toward the trebuchets and away from the chapel. Cullen kept a steady arm on the younger of the Lavellan siblings and kept him from running after her.

“If we linger here, what she’s doing for us will be in vain,” Cullen said.

Cassandra ran to meet them from the depths of the chapel, “Come! We are going to fall behind if we do not leave now!”

Khash looked toward Cullen’s face and then Cassandra’s, searching for some sort of reassurance. He got a gentle squeeze and a gentle pull from Cullen, and the boy gave in to the gesture. Cullen kept a steady hand on his back as he guided him toward the escape tunnels with the rest of the survivors.

The tunnels were dark and kept alight with the magics of the recently recruited mages as well as a handful of torches. Roderick and the mysterious boy, who had run in at the start of the attack, were at the lead where Cassandra was weaving through the crowd to catch up to. Roderick would likely not make it far beyond these tunnels with how grave his injuries were.

The members of the inquisition dispersed themselves somewhat evenly through the survivors. The three mages of the Inner Circle kept toward the back for various reasons. Vivienne had gathered a few mages who longed to return to the safety of a circle around her, and Dorian kept distance to avoid the racism that would inevitably be directed toward him as a Tevinter.

A few children had flocked around Varric toward the center, and he told them stories about the others of the Inner Circle as well as his friends from Kirkwall to keep spirits up. Sera wasn’t far off, chasing a few kids around and cracking her own jokes, her own cackles echoing lightly throughout the tunnels.

The rest of the Inner Circle kept toward the back, making sure they weren’t being followed by any of the templars or even the being referred to as the ‘Elder One.’

Khash kept himself amongst the Chargers, their energy being naturally comfortable for him. The Chargers themselves were quiet, talking amongst themselves. Krem and Bull took turns talking with Khash and reassuring him of his sister’s well being.

Solas was at the very back, trailing behind a bit even without anyone else behind him. The cold dark of the tunnels sapped a lot of the confidence in their situation out of him. His mind continued to return to Paya, and fear for her survival. He had learned quite a lot about her in the time they’d been a part of the Inquisition. It surprised him, her open mindedness. He never expected a Dalish Keeper or First to have been so receptive of outside perspectives. Paya was turning out to exceed his expectations for her. That indomitable focus of hers proved more than just a topic to flirt over, but a truly formidable force.

He occasionally paused to look backwards. He knew that she wouldn’t catch up with them through his route but it did not mean he didn’t hope that she’d prove him wrong yet again about his expectations. He could almost hear the tapping of her feet as she ran to catch up with them, but alas, all that followed them was silence.

Cullen fell back to meet the elf. It seemed the former Templar was taking to comforting quite a few members of the Inquisition--a role he wasn’t used to taking nor was he sure why the urge had come to be what they held onto. He spoke lowly so as not to alert those ahead of them, and gently to portray a lack of hostility toward Solas. “She’ll find her way back to us eventually, Solas,” he said in almost a whisper, “It might take a miracle but she has so far been especially adept at finding them.”

Solas nodded unable to help but crack a smile. “That is true. I do not think that her luck has run out just yet.”

“I’ve seen the two of you walking together,” Cullen continued, “It seems you two are quite fond of each other.”

“She is a decent conversationalist,” Solas confirmed, “And a skilled mage. She has… many qualities I admire.”

Cullen watched Solas’s head turn once again toward the ever darkening tunnel behind them. He extended a hand and squeezed Solas’s shoulder. It was a gentle tug, to bring him back to the present. Solas met his eyes once more, and Cullen simply said, “We must have faith in her. That she’ll find us.” He released his shoulder. Both exchanged a brief nod and continued on.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

After several hours of travel through the Frostback mountains, the Inquisition made camp. Most of the people of Haven were not used to extended travel and it would seem they would need to stop several times more. However, rumors spread around the camp that Cullen had commanded the pause just to give the Herald time to catch up. Several members of the Inquisition took their turns keeping watch for Paya. Whether or not they liked her, she was their best chance for the future still. It was clear that this ‘Elder One’ was going to prove to be a challenge and the mark on Paya’s arm turned her into his primary target. If he felt threatened by it, then that meant it could likely bring his end. When they had left the tunnels, those at the lead spotted the Dragon that had swooped upon them flying away. They knew the confrontation ended and now they just waited for her to catch up with them. May believed she had perished but those of the Inner Circle kept themselves hopeful for her return. Everyone was encouraged to get rest while they could but everyone was still very anxious about the night’s events. They’d be departing once everyone had gone through their rounds watching for the Herald.

The inner circle was divided up into trios for their watches as well as sleeping quarters. Solas was staying with Khash and Varric.

There was a heavy atmosphere of anxiety around Khash. He experienced this fear of losing his sister once already when the Temple of Sacred Ashes was destroyed.

The three of them stood at the ready toward the tail end of camp, taking their turn on watch. A fire crackled behind them, keeping their backs warm. They were quiet. Varric casually held onto Bianca, his head on a gradual swivel as he scanned for the Herald. Khash shifted nervously in place. Occasionally he’d paw at the sides of his belt or reach for his daggers and just grip them anxiously. He seemed jumpy and if any conversation were to be had it would have to start slowly. Solas leaned against his staff, keeping his eyes on the horizon Haven previously occupied. 

“Solas,” Khash’s voice broke the silence.

Solas responded gently, knowing Khash was in a tender state of mind, “Yes, da’len?”

A pause.

“You’re a mage,” Khash stated.

Varric chuckled, “I think he’s aware of that, Sentinel.”

Khash shook his head. “I know, but. My sister is a mage too.”

“Do you have a question?” Solas asked.

“Do you think… she could keep herself warm with magic?”

Solas shifted his weight between his feet before finding another comfortable position to lean on his staff. “Yes. The mark on her arm produces heat as well.”

Khash relaxed. “So I don’t need to worry about her freezing to death?”

“No, da’len… she’ll be fine.”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The second stop was to ride out a snow storm that had decided to roll through. Everyone kept their sleeping partners and the trio of Solas, Varric, and Khash had been placed toward the rear of the camp. They left the back of their tent open so Khash could watch the howling winds in the tent’s safety. Varric sat on a stool, tuning Bianca gently while Solas stood in the opening of the tent. Khash had been on full alert the entire distance they had travelled and as soon as he had touched his hammock, sleep took him. It was well needed.

Solas kept his gaze on the horizon. A handful of the Inquisition decided to leave the remnants of their fires burning, hoping that the Herald would be able to gain some warmth from them, if not create a trail toward them. Those fires were likely long gone at this point and Khash’s fear of the cold seeped into Solas’s mind.

“You know, Chuckles, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so expressive before,” Varric took note of Solas’s ever furrowing brow.

The elf turned toward him, “Well that’s simply because our conversations tend to be favorable.”

Varric continued, “Lavellen has pulled through worse. You saw that first hand. No pun intended.”

Solas returned his eyes to the winds, “Yes, but we were there to help her through it. She is alone in this wilderness this time. Perhaps injured.”

“Careful. If the Sentinel hears you he’ll start to panic again.”

Solas nodded solemnly. You’re right. We only need one Lavellan running around in this weather.” He turned toward Khash and stood over him for a moment. “We cannot bring ourselves to panic now…”

Khash slept restlessly. He was curled up into a ball beneath the furs keeping him warm and his eyes were clenched shut, as he fought with his dreams. The interactions he and Solas had had until now weren’t ever really friendly. It was clear that Khash didn’t trust him and would be the first to accuse Solas of dastardly deeds. However, Solas found Khash’s faith and loyalty somewhat admirable, even if he thought some of those beliefs foolish. Khash was a capable and skilled warrior but he was still the youngest of their group and it was evident he had much to learn.

“What is your opinion of the Lavellan siblings, Master Tethras?” Solas spoke.

Varric sat his beloved crossbow down and leaned on his knees with his elbows. “Daffodil’s got a good head on her shoulders,” he chuckled, “Not once since we’ve known her have I seen her angry. Maybe should say no a bit more often.”

“And--what’s the nickname you gave him. Sentinel?”

Varric chuckled. “He’s passionate. Reckless. I’d trust him to watch my back. I feel like if it weren't for his sister being one he’d be more weird toward mages, honestly. Reminds me of Hawke and Junior. But maybe less hostile with each other.”

“That’s the Champion of Kirkwall and her sibling, yes?”

“That’s right.”

Solas smiled gently. “Well if you’re making that comparison then perhaps we don’t have anything to worry about.” He glanced toward Khash once again before pulling the furs closer to his shoulders. “I will get some rest while I can. I suggest you do the same, Master Tethras.”

“Sure, Chuckles,” Varric grinned and leaned back in his seat.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

They had settled into a valley for a few hours as the sun had fallen. The rotations were switched up so Solas was no longer with Khash or Varric when their turn to watch came around. He chose to keep to himself, wandering the camp and observing how people were recovering. The mood was low and many people believed the Herald of Andraste perished with Haven. And because of that, many people felt lost.

Regardless, Solas would be speaking with Commander Cullen soon, who was leading the current wandering. He had noticed the direction they were going and would have some advice on a destination for Cullen to take them to.

A few rounds went through and Cullen and Cassandra were taking their turn circling the rear of the camp. 

It seemed random when Cullen squinted toward the path they used to enter the valley. A silhouette was cresting over the hill. As they rose higher he could see a dimly glowing mark on her hand.

Wordlessly, Cullen moved through the snow and toward the figure. As soon as Cassandra noticed, she jogged to catch up with him. The closer he got, the faster his feet moved and soon his voice echoed back toward the camp.

“Here! It’s her!”

“Thank the Maker!” Cassandra’s called out in relief.

A wave of relief washed over Paya’s features as she saw the two warriors run toward her, before she allowed herself to finally give into her exhaustion. The last thing she heard was Cullen hurriedly telling the agents that had come running, “Bring her to a fire and get her warmed up!”

The first thing she heard when she awoke next was the increasing volume of her advisors’ bickering...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This will be part of a larger fic eventually! I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^


End file.
